Vertigo
by lucielhyung
Summary: All Natsu craved was his girlfriend's attention, but neither of them expected an innocent pillow fight to turn into a night of passion. **Written for a Valentine's Day exchange! This is my first smut. I tried lol.


Natsu slumped in his seat and huffed as he turned off the tv and threw the remote to the side. Not a single movie on Netflix caught his interest. He took out his phone from his pocket to see if any of his friends were online, but the group chat was dead. It was Saturday evening, so he figured his friends were busy spending time with their family or significant others. Natsu glanced at the blonde sitting at her desk, drinking in her form. Her long blonde hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail. She wore a tight white t-shirt, which accented her curves, paired with blue jean shorts. Her eyes were focused on the screen in front of her, typing away. Natsu knew that Lucy didn't like to be disturbed while she was writing, but he craved her attention.

Natsu walked over to her desk, wrapping his arms around her neck and resting his chin on her head. His actions caused her to stiffen for a moment, but she immediately relaxed and stopped typing. "Lucy, I'm so bored!"

Lucy rolled her eyes. She loved him, but he could be so childish. "Natsu, I'm busy right now. Find something else to do."

"There's nothing to do. I can't find anything good at netflix and all my friends are busy," Natsu whined.

"Take a nap or something. I want to finish this chapter first, then we can do something together," Lucy suggested.

Natsu groaned and lowered his head. He playfully bit her earlobe, causing Lucy to shiver. "That's not fun."

Lucy gulped, trying to prevent her mind from forming certain thoughts. She was almost done with the chapter. "Just give me an hour, okay?"

Natsu sighed in response and removed his arms from her neck before heading back to the couch. He laid down on the couch, resting his head against a throw pillow. He decided to pass the time by playing an endless running game on his phone. He knew that once Lucy started writing, she wouldn't stop unless she finished a chapter.

After about an hour of switching between playing games on his phone and browsing his social media, he finally heard the scrape of the chair against the ground, indicating that Lucy was finally finished. Natsu sat up in excitement, watching his beloved girlfriend stretch her arms.

"Took you long enough," Natsu laughed, throwing the pillow his head was resting against at her. Lucy squealed in response when the pillow hit her arm before falling on the ground.

"Hey! I kept my word. I said an hour, and I'm done now" she pointed out before grabbing the pillow and chucking it at him. The throw pillow hit him in face, causing the blonde to burst into a fit of laughter.

Natsu looked stunned for a moment before a determined expression cast on his face. "Well this means war!"

He grabbed the other throw pillow on the couch and threw both of them at her. Lucy raised her arms in defense as she dodged the attack. The two of them continued to throw the pillows at each other, laughing every time they succeeded at hitting each other.

"I'm going to win!" Lucy giggled as she grabbed the pillow she just dodged. She jumped on the couch and pinned Natsu down, placing her knees at each side of his body.

"Hey! That's not fair," Natsu laughed as she playfully hit him with the pillow.

"All is fair in love and war," she winked before hitting his arm once last time. "Victory is mine!"

Lucy threw the pillow to the side and laid down on top of Natsu, taking in his appearance. His face was flushed from the laughter and his usually spiky bangs rested against his forehead. She didn't realize until now that he was wearing the black v-neck shirt she loved. She couldn't help the arousal heightening in her body as she thought of running her hands down his toned chest. Lucy bit her lip and glanced at her boyfriend who was gazing at her with dark sultry eyes, which indicated that he was on the same page as her.

Lucy smirked and moved her head, so she could whisper in his ear. "So..what do you want to do?"

Natsu grunted as she gently blew air on his ear, the cold breeze against his skin sending tingles up his spine. "We both know _who_ I want to do."

The seductive tone of his voice made her shiver. She turned her head to gaze into his eyes for a moment before capturing his lips in a heated kiss. Natsu broke away briefly, so he could flip her over in order to reverse their position. He immediately closed the space between them, kissing her heatedly. Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck, fingers grasping his soft pink locks. She felt his tongue poke her lips, coaxing her to moan as she granted him entrance.

Her mind was blank. All she could think of was him.

Natsu broke away to get some air before he started to pepper kisses along her jaw and shift towards her neck. Lucy whimpered as he nipped at her skin, sucking at certain spots as he made his way down her neck. He smirked when a loud moan emitted from her mouth, indicating that he found a sweet spot. He sucks at the spot slightly harder than before, causing her to shudder. He opens his eyes to gaze at the red marks on her neck, feeling proud of his work. He drags his tongue up the side of her neck, enjoying the sweet and sensual sounds that came out of her mouth.

Lucy wrapped her legs around his torso in response, causing her crotch to line up against his erection. She squeals when she feels his bulge tap against her core. Natsu groans and starts to grind against her. Her legs tighten their grasp as she clutches his hair, intoxicated by the feeling of euphoria. They both pant as their bodies move against each other, feeling the sweat drip down their faces.

Natsu pulls up her shirt, exposing her beautiful skin. Lucy excitedly untangles herself from her shirt as he unclips her bra. Natsu slightly raised his head, so he could drink in her voluptuous figure. Lucy whined and grabbed the hem of his shirt, so she could take it off. She needed him. Badly. Natsu chuckled and helped her take off his shirt before he proceeded to attack her chest with kisses. He left a trail of red marks from her collarbone to the valley in between her breasts, enjoying every time she squirmed against him.

Lucy gasped and moaned loudly as his tongue rolled over her nipple. He sucked and licked her nipple while he fondled her other breast and eventually switched. Lucy felt him unbutton her shorts and pull them down. She slightly wiggled her body to help him pull them off before doing the same for her panties. Natsu shifted his body, so he could lay in between her legs.

"Wait...don't you.. want me to... do anything for you?" Lucy asked in between pants.

"No it's fine. Tonight is all about you," he responded before spreading her legs apart so he could kiss her inner thighs. Lucy bit her lip as he got closer and closer to her core, whining in anticipation. Natsu chuckled before lapping up her folds, causing her to moan loudly in pleasure.

"Ah! Natsu! Yes! Right there!" She mewled, arching her back as he continued to devour her. She grabbed his locks, relishing in the pleasure. Her mind was spinning as she felt an orgasm approaching. The build up felt like torture. So close but yet so far. She screamed his name as she climaxed, panting as she came down from her high.

Natsu gave one last lick before raising his head, grinning at the sight. All he wanted was to make her feel good. He felt proud knowing that he was the only one who got to pleasure her. The only one who got to hear her delicious and sensual moans. He didn't even want to think of her being in another man's arms.

Lucy stared at her boyfriend with half-lidded eyes. Her head was swimming in love and lust, and she knew he felt the same. Natsu got more skilled with his tongue each time they bumped uglies. She really wanted to pounce on him and have her way with him, but she still felt tired from the amazing stimulation she just recieved.

Natsu hurriedly slid out of his sweatpants and boxers, eager to enter her aching pussy. "Wait! Should I get a condom?"

Lucy shook her head. "No need. I'm on the pill now, remember?"

Natsu smiled and gently pressed his body against hers, lining up against the entrance of her vagina.

"Are you ready?" Natsu asked, excited to fill her up.

Lucy nodded in response, causing Natsu to thrust into her. They both moaned at the sensation. Natsu grunted as he felt her walls tighten around his throbbing member. She felt so amazing. Lucy dug her nails into his toned back, her voice making sensual and strangled noises left and right as he continued to thrust into her. Moans and screams filled the air as they both began to reach their high.

"Ah! Natsu! You feel so good!"

"Ngh Lucy!"

Lucy screamed out his name as she climaxed once again, throwing her head back in pleasure. After a few more thrusts, Natsu felt his high hit him like a wave. He groaned out his beautiful girlfriend's name as he released inside of her.

Natsu leaned his head down to capture her lips again, running his hands down her sides while she ran her own hands down his chest. After a few moments, Natsu moved out of her and switched their positions again so he could hold her in his arms.

"That was amazing, Lucy!" Natsu sighed in content.

Lucy grinned. "It sure was. I love you so much!"

"I love you too!"

They continued to cuddle each other, relishing in each other's warmth. Natsu whined when Lucy left his arms and got up from the couch.

"I'm going to go take a shower. Want to join me?" She winked, suggestively.

Natsu smirked. "Of course! No need to ask."


End file.
